Songs from the soul
by Kittycat4365
Summary: Basically these are going to be several stories based off of songs YAY! Did I mention that this is my first fanfiction ever? God I suck at summaries oh well. Maka: read it or I'll take your soul. Rated teen for swearing and alcohol. Please leave me a review so I know how to improve :3
1. Chapter 1: What Makes You Beautiful

Well this is my first fanfiction so I hope you guys like it. Basically there is a song for/in each fanfiction soooo yah I hope this works.

Blair: Read it and play with me *squishes boobs in your face*

Soul: Read it so you can be cool

Maka: Read it or I'll take your soul

DESCLAIMER- I don't own soul eater or any of these songs, but I wish I did

What makes you beautiful

(One Direction)

Maka POV :

"Oh my god Maka move your ass! You need to find the perfect outfit!" I shouted at myself. Ugh nothing was right! The gang (Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star Tsubaki, Soul and I) were going to a club tonight but I didn't have anything to wear! I have had a crush on Soul ever since we became partners but I wasn't going to let him know that. I finally picked a cute little dark green strapless dress with black spirals from mid waist traveling down to the hem. Ugh this was not going to look good on me! Even if my boobs were bigger after 3 years (we were all in a range of 18-20 years old now) it still wasn't going to help. I grabbed my black purse, put on my black heals, and brushed my hair.

"Maka move your ass! I swear to god you're as slow as a fat kid on crutches!" Soul yelled from our living room

"Sorry! I'm coming" I stepped out of my room and met soul in the living room.

Soul POV:

Holy shit! Maka looked absolutely stunning! I had to turn away from her to keep from getting a nose bleed. Damn she looked good! I've had a crush on her ever since I first saw her. That's why I so eagerly accepted her weapon request letter.

"Come on Maka were going to be late!" I muttered

"Sorry." She said looking at the ground

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry for being rude earlier."

"It's fine" Maka said still not looking up.

Great now I offended her. Crap! She looks really depressed! Damn this is all my fault!

Maka POV:

Wow soul looked so awesome! He had a red and black muscle shirt, a black leather jacket, and black jeans on. Wow he looked really hot. Oh great now he's looking away he must be embarrassed to see me in this terrible dress. Before I can go change he say's

"Come on Maka were going to be late!"

Great now I can't change.

"Sorry." I try to hide my embarrassed blush

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry for being rude earlier." He apologized

"It's fine" I say trying to get myself together.

We get onto Soul's motorcycle, recently he had it repainted so now its red and black. Anyway I get onto the back and put my helmet on. I hold onto Souls waist for dear life. I never have really liked how fast this damn thing goes.

Soul POV:

Hold yourself together soul! Yes her arms are around your waist but just ignore it and DRIVE THE FUCKING MOTORCYCLE! I sat there chastising myself for a couple minutes.

"Soul? Are we going or not?" said Maka somewhat perturbed

Shit, shit, shit! I started the motorcycle and drove out of the driveway Maka's arms are now tightly wrapped around my waist and I can barely breathe. By the time we reach the club we're already ten minutes late.

"YO SOUL WHAT TOOK YA SO LONG!" Black Star shouted from an open window.

"Yah we though you weren't showing up" muttered Liz

"Nah I just needed to find an outfit." Said Maka

"You look so pretty Maka" Tsubaki said sweetly

"Yah right" Maka muttered under her breath. But I could still hear it. Was that what she was so damn worried about? Didn't she know she looked absolutely fantastic?

"Come on, let's go in this club is perfectly symmetrical!" Kid shouted I swear to go I can see little sparkles in his eyes (strange).

Maka POV:

We go into the club and people are staring at me. I look down at the ground feeling the urge to shout YES I LOOK TERIBAL! DEAL WITH IT! But I don't. We all head over to the bar counter. I myself didn't particularly feel like alcohol so I just got a virgin cocktail. Soul just got a beer, Tsubaki got some rose petal tea (no alcohol), Liz and Patty got some Jack Daniels, Black Star got a shit ton of shots, and Kid didn't get anything because he was afraid that the bubbles in his drink wouldn't be symmetrical.

After my drink I just sat at the table. With the way I looked there was no way in hell I was going to get up and dance with everyone else. After a couple of songs the announced a karaoke session after a couple of singers I saw Soul get up to sing…

Soul POV:

Maka was just sitting there while we were dancing. Why was she being so damn shallow. They announced that there was going to be a Karaoke session for the night. That gave me a wonderful idea. After a few singers I got up onto the stage.

"Maka this one's for you."

Maka POV:

What the hell was Soul talking about? One for me? What was for m…

"_You're insecure, don't know what for_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or_

_Don't need make-up - to cover up_

_Being the way that you are is eno-o-ough_" Soul flashed me a grin and motioned for the gang to pull me onto the dance floor. The rest of the crowd began to sing with him.

"_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know _

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful!_" At this point I started dancing. I got his message and was almost literally shoved out of my little depression bubble

"_If only you saw what I could see_

_you'd understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know _

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful!_

_Oh oh_

_That's what makes you beautiful!_" Soul yanked me up onto the stage and handed me the microphone

"_So come come on! you got it wrong!_

_To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong_

_I don't know why, you're being shy_

_And turn away when I look in to your ah-ah eyes_" He got another microphone and started singing with me

"_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but yo-ouuu_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know _

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful!_

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately _

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know _

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful!_

_Oh oh_

_That's what makes you beautiful!_" We both pointed the mike's at the crowd this was their part.

"_Na na na na na na naaaa na na,_

_Na na na na na na._

_Na na na na na na naaaa na na,_

_Na na na na na na._" Soul brought his mike back and looked into my eyes.

"_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know _

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful!_" We both started singing again only I had tears in my eyes.

"_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know _

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful!_

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know _

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful!_

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful!_

_Oh oh_

_That's what makes you beautiful!_" We finished and Soul planted a one-of-a-kind kiss on my mouth. I melted into him as the crowd erupted into thunderous applause.

Soul and Maka POV: What a night!


	2. Chapter 2: Only Me When I'm With You

Hello! Here is the second chapter to songs from the soul! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, writer's block really sucks. I hope you like it! Please review and favorite! Ps. it's very fluffy and a bit long.

Soul: I can't believe you made me fall in love with Maka! Damn Fan Fiction writers.

Kitty: Deal with it Soul.

Maka: Soul you can be a real jerk!

Soul: What the hell? You know what forget it.

Kitty: Ok enough you two.

Maka: Read it or I'll take you soul

Soul: THEY DON'T HAVE ME!

DISCLAIMER- Again I don't own soul eater or any of the songs. If I did I wouldn't be writing these.

Only me when I'm with you

(Taylor Swift)

Maka POV:

Holy crap I never thought the day would come where I could say that soul was my boyfriend. Oh. My. God! I can't believe it! Right now my face is buried in my pillow and I'm squeeing like an insane fan girl.

"Maka what in the fuck are you doing?" Soul said trying to hide his chuckles and failing miserable.

"Um, nothing!" I say now that my face is tomato red

He laughed "your blush looks ridiculously cute"

"I'm not blushing! I'm um…" I trailed off trying to think of a good excuse

"Sure you aren't" Soul said sarcastically "I made some breakfast so get up and eat some food." He murmured into my ear and then kissed my cheek.

As soon as he left I continued squeeing for a few minutes.

Soul POV:

Maka was making me laugh my ass off. Why was this such a big deal to her? Not that I'm complaining. I was honestly still reeling from the events of last night. I had finally shown my feelings for her. I couldn't believe she felt the same way. WOW! When she finally came out of her room she had on some jeans and a purple T-shirt with silver hearts on it. She looked so cute I swear I almost died and fell in our breakfast. I had made coffee and her favorite food, French toast. What! I can cook?

Maka POV: 

"Thanks Soul" I said smiling

"What for breakfast?" he had a smug look on his face

"Yah, especially for the French toast." I said with a grin

"I thought you would like it. What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. Maybe go see a movie?"

"That sounds perfect."

So we go to the movies and realize that everything that their showing absolutely sucks.

Soul POV: 

Son of a bitch! I wanted Maka to have the best first date ever and the first thing screws up. Maka obviously saw me stressing out.

"Soul its fine don't worry about it" she said soothingly

"But I wanted our first date to be perfect" I said hopelessly

"Soul the reason for a first date is to get to know each other, but I already know everything about you."

"Good point." I said chuckling because she was exactly right

"How about we order some take out and go home then."

"If that's what you want." I said and then kissed her softly

Maka POV: 

I swear to god I am never going to get used to Soul kissing me. But at the same time it feels so right. I don't understand it at all. It tingles like a million butterflies. I decided to go to panda express, I mean who doesn't love that kind of food every once in a while. I must admit I'm a sucker for Chow Mein and Sweet and Sour Chicken. We went home and ate while watching Sisterhood of the traveling pants (thank you HBO) Soul typically complained about it being a chick flick, and then once he figured out it was a good movie he shut up.

Soul POV: 

I actually did like this movie, but being me I wouldn't dare demote my coolness to admit that I liked a chick flick. So Maka and I watched the movie staying pretty much quite the whole time. After the movie we went outside and lay on the grass. The crickets were making a bunch of noise which was starting to bug me.

We looked up at the stars for a bit. I was laughing when she was trying to make little patterns out of the stars. Apparently there is a bunny, a cat, and a turtle up in the sky. XD

"You know I love listening to the crickets. They make such beautiful music." Maka murmured. She was resting her head on my chest and was curled up next to me. She felt so warm and wonderful.

"Yah, your right." I told her. Now that I actually was listening to their "music" she was right. It was very beautiful. Maka got out her IPod and handed me an ear bud.

Maka POV:

Hmmm. What should I play? I can't decide. I guess I'll just put it on random… Well I hope Soul won't mind a Taylor Swift song.

_Friday night beneath the stars,_

_in a field behind your yard,_

_you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky._

_And sometimes we don't say a thing;_

_just listen to the crickets sing._

_Everything I need is right here by my side._

_And I know everything about you_

_I don't wanna live without you._

I looked at Soul and we both laughed, this song had just described part of our evening together. What a coincidence.

_I'm only up when you're not down._

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground._

_It's like no matter what I do._

_Well you drive me crazy half the time;_

_the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true._

_And I'm only me when I'm with you._

_Just a small town boy and girl_

_livin' in a crazy world._

_Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true._

_And I don't try to hide my tears._

_The secrets or my deepest fears._

_Through it all nobody gets me like you do._

_And you know everything about me._

_You say that you can't live without me._

"You know Maka, it really is true. I don't think anyone knows you better than I do, and I think you know me better than anyone else as well." Soul said and then gave a small contented sigh. I giggled a bit with the realization that he was exactly right.

_When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself._

_Only you can tell._

_That I'm only up when you're not down._

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground._

_It's like no matter what I do._

_Well you drive me crazy half the time;_

_the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true._

_And I'm only me_

_Who I wanna be_

_Well, I'm only me when I'm with you_

_With you_

The song reached its end and I was going to give soul a nice little kiss but well, he beat me too it. "You know Soul, The song was right. I am only me when I'm with you."

Thanks for reading! Please wait for more updates! I love all of you!


End file.
